


Early Years

by Pdsccfdru



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Father, Bad Parenting, Bombing, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Foster Care, Older Men/Younger Woman, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Trafficking, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdsccfdru/pseuds/Pdsccfdru
Summary: sorry if this is bad





	1. Goodbye Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bombs on Monday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454418) by Melanie Martinez. 



Emily: Pinky promet que tu aimeras toujours notre jardin, même sans fleurs. 

Allison: Même pas de fleurs.

Emily: Je N'ai jamais pensé qu'une chose aussi tragique puisse arriver à notre paisible, petite famille parfaite

Je promets de T'aimer, toi et les poupées.

*bombe de bruit*

Allison: les Bombes sont à tomber!! Le lundi matin

Emily: c'est d'accord je vous ai *étreint son*

Allison: * hugs back* 

*Bombe de bruit*

Allison: non!! emily??!!! Emily!!! Où êtes-vous?!! *les déplacements de bois et de briques* Emily!!! Non!! Emily!!! Emily *hurle* venir sur, c'est très bien, je suis ici Vous faire durer les instants pour toujours et à jamais souvenez-vous de venir. MAMA PAPA * starts crying * MAMA PAPA 

Emily: Alli…

Emmy, je pensais que tu étais partie pour toujours. 

Comment ai-je pu laisser ma petite soeur derrière. Oh ton saignement

Allison: donc, vous 

Rosa: Allison!!! Emily!!! 

Allison: nous sommes ici 

James: oh mon dieu 

Papa Emmy est gravement blessé. 

James: Rosa.

Rosa: oui James?

James: nous avons à faire sortir d'ici

Rosa: je vais appeler Marie

James: les filles 

Bombe tombe 

James: * les protège*

Emily: Papa!!

James: je suis d'accord, je vais bien. Vous les filles vont avoir à faire. 

Papa, on ne part pas sans toi. 

James: vous avez à. vous devez être en sécurité.

Allison: pas de papa!

Marie: James

James: *mains-lui de l'argent Américain* Marie, je veux que vous les prenez pour les états. 

Marie: oui, monsieur 

James: * les embrasse sur le front*

Rosa: tu seras en sécurité maintenant mes amours 

Allez les filles, j'ai déjà vos passeports. 

Allison: mais Qu'en est-il de bébé Julia nous ne l'avons pas encore vu papa 

Rosa: ne vous inquiétez pas nous vous enverrons des photos 

Emily: venez sur Alli nous devons aller 

Allison: Emmy

Emily: ils seront toujours avec nous, mais nous devons aller 

Allison: d'accord. 

James: *va à faire leurs bagages* ici, vous allez 

E& A: * prend leurs sacs*

Rosa: nous vous aimons les gars

Marie: viens sur 

Ils vont à l'aéroport

Emily: mademoiselle marie

Marie: oui Emily?

Emmy: ma tête me fait mal

Je te réparerai quand on sera dans l'avion. 

agent de billetterie: passeport et billets 

Marie: *les montre*

agent de billetterie: bon vol 

Marie: allez les filles 

Agent d'entrée: passeport et billets 

Marie: *les montre* 

M&E&A: *est dans l'avion et s'assoit* 

Marie: *nettoie et Emily Allison*

Allison: *regarde par la fenêtre* sont maman et papa va bien se passer

Bien sûr que tes parents sont forts. Qu'ils vont le faire.

Allison: je suis fatigué 

Emily: vous pouvez poser sur moi 

Allison: d'accord.

Tu devrais dormir, on sera en Amérique avant que tu t'en rendes compte.

Allison: bonne nuit sissy. 

Emily: bonsoir Alli.

E& A: * s'endort* 

Marie: Dieu nous sauver tous


	2. Je vais vous trouver! Je vais toujours vous trouver!

Allison: Mademoiselle Marie, j'en ai marre de marcher.

Marie: Je sais chérie, mais on trouvera bientôt un hôtel et une voiture, je te le promets.

PoliceMan: what’s going on here 

Marie: *confused* 

PoliceMan: do you know these children 

Marie: * still confused* 

Allison: *scared* 

PoliceMan: *looks over at Allison* *looks at his partner* kidnapping. 

PoliceMan2: *takes Emily* 

Allison: Emily? 

PoliceMan2: *grabs Allison* 

Marie: laissez-les aller! 

PoliceMan: *grabs Marie* 

Allison: Mademoiselle Marie! 

Marie: *tries to fight him off* 

Allison: elle ne comprenez pas l'anglais!!! La laisser seule !! 

Emily: qu'on la laisse!! 

Marie: *still trying to fight them off* 

PoliceMan: we need backup we have a fighter. 

Allison: *bites him* 

PoliceMan 2: ow she bit me! 

Emily: *kicks him* LAISSEZ MADEMOISELLE MARY TRANQUILLE.

Marie: c'est bien c'est d'accord *puts her wrists out*

Allison: non! 

Marie: m-make--- sure th-their safe 

PoliceMan: *puts the handcuffs on her* 

PoliceMan3: we're here 

PoliceMan: she surrendered we need to take these kids to the station find out who their parents are. 

Allison: Emmy j'ai peur 

Emily: *holds her hand* c'est bien

PoliceMan: *puts Allison and Emily in the car* *drives to the station*

PoliceMan2: *takes them out of the car* 

Allison: *pushes him off* *gets out of the car* 

PoliceMan: alright fine. 

Allison: *walks into the police station* 

Emily: nous allons être d'accord

Allison: où en sommes-nous?!

Rhydian: vous êtes dans un poste de police

Allison: Pourquoi

Rhydian: je ne sais pas, quel est votre nom?

Allison: Allison Anderson

Rhydian: and this is your sister, Emily Anderson?

Allison: *nods*

Rhydian: que faites-vous ici?

Allison: la bombe à Paris

PoliceMan: what's she saying?

Rhydian: there was a bomb in Paris 

PoliceMan: who are her parents 

Rhydian: James and Rosalinda Anderson

Allison: *nods* Mama and Papa!!

Rhydian: Où sont-ils?

Allison: Paris

Rhydian: her Parents are in Paris. 

PoliceMan: They need a host family...

PoliceMan2: The McCormicks?

PoliceMan: I'll call them.

Allison: *taps the policeman*

Policeman: Yeah?

Allison: *shows her hands* douleur

Rhydian: pain she's in pain.

Policeman: médecine?

Allison: *nods* *points to Emily* douleur

PoliceMan: attendre

Allison: *nods* Emily le grand ,un va obtenir de la médecine

Emily: ok

PoliceMan: ici

Allison: *drinks it* Emmy ici

Emily: *looks at it weird* *looks at the man* est-il empoisonné?

Rhydian: she wants to know if it's poisoned

Policeman: Aucun

Emily: *drinks it*

Miranda: where is she 

PoliceMan: they.

Miranda: what?

PoliceMan: they. I called you about two girls

Miranda: we only want one.

PoliceMan: you either Take both or you don't have them at all 

Miranda: I'm only taking one!

PoliceMan: *looks at Allison* 

Allison: *scared and confused*

PoliceMan: uhm uh vous-- avoir pour aller avec eux maintenant.

Allison: avec Emily?

PoliceMan: *shakes head*

Allison: *hugs Emily* Je ne veux pas y aller sans Emmy.

Rhydian: she doesn't want to go without Emily.

PoliceMan: Je suis désolé, mais vous avez à

Allison: *cries* Aucun!!

PoliceMan: Je suis désolé

Emily:ça va aller

Allison: non, pas sans toi

Emily: je t'aime petite soeur

Allison: *crying* je ne veux pas aller!

Emily:c'est bien c'est bien

Allison: nous sommes censés rester ensemble

Emily: les choses changent

Miranda: *takes Allison* 

Allison: Emily!!!!!

Emily: Je vais vous trouver! Je vais toujours vous trouver!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad


End file.
